This application relates generally to combustion streams and, more particularly, to reducing CO2 emissions in combustion streams.
Air pollution concerns worldwide have led to stricter emissions standards. These standards regulate the emission of oxides of nitrogen (NOx), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO), and carbon dioxide (CO2), generated by the power industry. In particular, carbon dioxide has been identified as a greenhouse gas, resulting in various techniques being implemented to reduce the concentration of carbon dioxide being discharged to the atmosphere.
Hence, separation of CO2 from power plants and other commercial plants that generate large amounts of CO2 is desirable. The cost of CO2 capture is generally estimated to represent three-fourths of the total cost of a carbon capture, storage, transport, and sequestration.
As a result, there is a continuing need for CO2 removal technologies, e.g., CO2 removal technologies that can be retrofitted into existing power plants and the like.